


Gotta Make It Through

by NiamJenn1994



Series: When The Wolves Come Out [6]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Nick, Alpha!Nick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, M/M, Omega Louis, Smut, Top Harry, Top!Harry, Trigger Warnings!, alpha!Harry, bottom!Louis, don't read if its triggering please, mentions of stillbirth, omega!Louis, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not edited, please don't forget to comment!</p><p>Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gotta Make It Through

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, please don't forget to comment!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The door to their temporary but already homey bedroom slammed open, Louis running in with his alpha after him already tearing his clothes apart. Their bags were loaded with everything they had stolen that night from wealthy but stupid alphas looking for a quick fuck. Too bad they weren’t going to get it from Louis whose lips were already attached to Harry’s in a passionate kiss. His one and only alpha.

Harry pushed him down on the bed crawling over him, nipping on the skin of his neck and pausing when he noticed it, always annoying him to no end. He grabbed his shirt and wiped away the make up covering Louis’ bond mark he had made two years ago when they had bonded during Louis’ heat. A lot had happened since then, some good things and some bad which they almost never talked about anymore.

With the make up gone, Louis’ mark was in full display for Harry to see, to admire how pretty it was to him. He averted his eyes from it admiring Louis’ body, running his fingers from the mark down his collarbones to his stomach, leaving goosebumps behind. He placed his hands on his hips, gripping them tightly before sliding them down feeling the smooth warm skin. His thighs had been and would always be one of Harry’s favorite things about Louis, but his tummy, he absolutely adored. Loved the small pudge that Louis had never been able to get rid of even after almost two years, when he had been left empty handed after months of waiting. Harry nor Louis liked to think about it, but sometimes it was hard not to.

He continued admiring Louis’ body until the omega was writhing on the bed begging with his eyes to be touched, for Harry to get him off just the way he knew how to. Harry smirked taking his sweet time, touching Louis everywhere but where he desperately wanted to be touched. He spread Louis’ legs apart, getting in between them as soon as Louis had spread them as far as they would go. The moment he had walked through the door, he knew just how wet Louis already was. But nothing could compare to the way he was leaking now, always eager to please him, always eager to be pleased.

“Harry…” Louis whispered, his hand sliding down from where he was playing with his nipples to his stomach then cock.

He wrapped his hand around it stroking a few times before Harry was pushing his hand away, and replacing it with his own. Louis moaned when he felt Harry’s cock against his own, his hand stroking them both at the same time he felt him pushing two fingers inside of him. He pumped them in and out of him, his mouth drowning every breathy moan Louis was releasing.

“Please, Ha- Harry please.” Louis begged, already losing his mind for what was to come.

“Shh, soon darling. You have to be patient.” Harry teased, adding one more finger then another one making Louis scream when he hit his prostate dead on.

Louis’ scream was cut off when Harry leaned down and kissed him, licking around his smooth lips until Louis was kissing back just as eagerly. His dainty fingers pulling on Harry’ hair just the way the alpha liked it, it turned him on when Louis pulled on it or the simple act of scratching his back until he was bleeding. In turn, he loved to fuck Louis until his hole was raw, until Louis was screaming. But most of the time, he made love to him, sweet and gentle just like his omega deserved it.

Louis pulled Harry’s head back by his hair and looked him in the eye feeling like he was about to explode, “Fuck, Harry now!” He ordered before he was kissing him again.

He wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist locking his ankles together when he felt the tip of his cock at his entrance, getting desperate when Harry was still teasing. He let go of his hair and placed his hands on his ass pushing it towards him finally getting what he had been craving all night long. A night filled with messy hand jobs in between robberies had him begging, almost salivating for Harry’s knot.

“Always tight, just for me.” Harry pulled back to look at him, then leaned down again kissing Louis’ mark before biting into it as he started fucking into him.

He made sure his thrusts were deep and long, wanting to please his omega like he always did. He placed his hand near Louis’ head for support and gripped Louis’ left hip with the other to keep him in place. Louis sat up and Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, flipping them around so he was on his back and Louis was straddling him. He laid there with his hands on Louis’ hips watching him bounce up and down on his cock, his small dainty hands resting on his sweaty chest.

He reached for him pulling his sweaty hair out of his forehead wanting to see his pretty blue eyes, but Louis had closed them the faster he moved. Harry liked to change positions all the time, liked to lay down behind him and fuck him from behind until Louis was screaming his name. However, he let Louis fuck himself on his cock wrapping his hand around Louis’ and stroking a few times before he let go, wanting his omega to cum with just his cock fucking into him.

Harry could feel his knot starting to expand the faster Louis moved, then wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist forcing him to sit still. He planted his feet on the mattress and began to fuck into him, the sound of skin against skin so obscene that it was enough for both of them. Louis came all over themselves just as Harry popped his knot deep inside of him, wrapping his hand around the back of Louis’ neck to bring him down into a heated kiss.

They pulled away trying to catch their breaths, Harry letting rest on top of him waiting for his knot to go down as he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. He kissed the top of his head before he wrapped his arms around him seeing how sleepy he already was. It always happened nowadays, they would fuck and Louis would get so sleepy after it when their sleeping schedule had not been regular for the past year.

“I need to shower.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s chest, he was so sticky and felt gross after having random alphas touching him.

“We need to wait...take a nap while it goes down.” Harry closed his eyes at the same time he grabbed the blankets of their messy bed to cover them up.

“Too hot.” Louis yawned trying to kick them away, sighing in relief when Harry let it go.

As soon as Harry’s knot went down, he woke Louis up then had to carry him to the bathroom when Louis was too lazy to move. He set Louis down next to him by the shower then held onto him as he turned the water on making sure it wasn’t too hot or too warm. He picked him up again and set him down under the spray seeing his hair quickly getting wet then the water dripping down his face and body. They took their time showering and when they were done, they brushed their teeth and went back to bed glad that they were going to be able to sleep in until late.

Harry was just glad to have a place to stay in, have food on the table for Louis and himself even though their new lifestyle wasn’t what he would have wanted. He had dreamed of having their own house with a white picket fence and many children running around in the backyard with the family dog. But things hadn’t gone the way he would have liked them to, he hated to remember the poverty he had made Louis live in even though his omega never complained once.

Now that he had money to waste, he hated thinking about not having a cent in his pocket, was terrified of going back to it when he had lost so much. When Louis had lost the most precious gift life had given them and he hadn’t been able to do anything. That was the reason he had started doing what he did now, and he didn’t regret a thing.

_That night after Nick had helped them out, he gave them a place to stay in his own home. To him it hadn’t been much, but to Harry and Louis it had been everything when the man and his omega, Joshua, had fed them. Harry had wondered what Nick did to have such a good pay, and a nice place to stay even though he had mentioned it was only temporary. It all had been revealed to them after a few friends of Nick had showed carrying their wins for the night, after they had stolen them. Nick and his omega were nothing but criminals, and good ones at that when they had never set foot in a prison._

_He had proposed for Harry and Louis to join them, stating that they could use another omega to join Josh, especially one as good looking as Louis. Harry had immediately declined and left the next day, wanting to make money in a decent way, not by stealing from people who had done nothing to him. He found a job as a waiter in a expensive restaurant while Louis struggled to find one because of the lack of experience until a rich woman was kind enough to hire him to take care of her children._

_It had been so simple for Louis who adored children, everything had been going well until her husband had started making sexual advances on him. He had tried to ignore them but the last straw was when he had touched him inappropriately, Louis had quit the next day. He nor Harry had cared if they weren’t going to be able to pay the rent for their tiny apartment as long as Louis was safe and away from that man._

_His heat had come a month after that and Harry had lost his job when he stayed with Louis to help him get through it. It had been the easiest heat for Louis when he had had an alpha knotting him, more when said alpha had bonded him for life and he couldn’t be any more happier. Amid all that happiness, they had forgotten to properly prevent a pregnancy, and with no extra money, Louis was unable to buy emergency suppressants after he had stopped taking them._

_It really didn’t take long for Louis to start showing symptoms and even though they knew right away, they were still in denial. They had no jobs and rent was due soon, forcing Harry to do whatever job he could find while Louis tried to find something. The months passed by with barely anything to eat and when Louis couldn’t hold anything down, was when hell started for them. What was supposed to be a happy part in their lives soon turned into tragedy when Louis lost their baby when he was only five months along._

_Had gone into labour too soon and forced to give birth to a stillborn baby who had died due to the lack of nutrients. Louis and Harry never forgave themselves, and still held that memory of their tiny baby girl they were only able to hold for a few minutes before she was taken away. Their little Annie had taken their hearts with her._

_At last, that’s what had convinced Harry to join Nick when the man visited him and months later Louis joined as well. The first time they had stolen something was when Louis, along with Josh, were put to the task of seducing a wealthy alpha in his own home. Josh had showed him how to hide his scent and the fact that he was already mated, taught him how to cover his bond mark. That night they escaped with bags full of money and jewelry, running out of the house and into the dead of night._

_It had been thrilling for both Louis and Harry who ended up fucking in a bed full of money after they had received their part, Harry had never seen so much money in one place. They had spent the last one and a half year of their lives stealing and moving from place to place, stealing banks, tricking the wealthiest alphas with their beloved pair of beautiful omegas. Apart from that, they had been living the life they’ve always wanted, full of luxuries and conveniences._

The following morning, the sun high in the sky is what finally made Louis stir then slowly open his eyes. He looked around the room before getting comfortable, resting his head on Harry’s chest smiling when his alpha wrapped his arms around him. He could still feel the soreness in between his legs and thighs deciding that he was going to stay all day in bed. He stayed still waiting for Harry to wake up, almost an hour later was when he began to wake up still a bit disoriented.

“Good morning.” Louis lifted his head up to look at Harry, a small smile slowly forming on his lips when he saw his alpha already smiling at him.

“Mornin’ love.” Harry said, letting out a yawn soon after as he started rubbing circles all over Louis’ lower back.

“God, that feels so good.” Louis groaned, then jumped up startled when someone banged on their door.

“Lunch is ready, you lovebirds!” Came Joshua’s voice from the other side of the door.

“Asshole.” Louis muttered, making a great effort to get up already too hungry.

“You love that asshole.” Harry chuckled, following Louis to the bathroom.

“Of course I do, I’ve seduced many dumb alphas with him.” Louis grabbed his toothbrush ignoring the fact that they were still naked.

Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing else knowing Louis hated it when he expressed his distaste for what he did, and if he could, Louis would stay at home while he robbed. He loved how bold Louis was, but hated the way he had to let random wealthy alphas touch him a little just to get something out of it. Louis and Joshua seduced them while the rest did the dirty job. Sometimes it was only the two of them like the night before, all because Louis had wanted the alpha’s pretty watch.

“Don’t get all pouty.” Louis said after taking the toothbrush out of his mouth and had spit, “You know I’m always careful. Josh and I have each other’s back.”

“Doesn’t matter, Lou. I’ll always worry about you, especially when you’re alone with them...like last night. I almost didn’t make it on time.” Harry sighed watching Louis brush his teeth without a care in the world.

“Well don’t worry, I can take care of myself.” Louis rinsed his mouth then kissed Harry on the lips before exiting the bathroom to change into something comfortable.

He waited for Harry and when they were ready they made their way to the kitchen were Nick and Josh were sitting down at the table with Martin, Elliot, Noah and Steven. They had become good friends of theirs, always watching each others backs, always protecting each other. Martin and Steven were betas while Noah was an alpha and Elliot his omega, a skilled omega when it came to opening safes while Louis and Joshua entertained.

“Good morning!” Louis cheerfully greeted them, earning smiles from the rest as he took a seat next to Joshua letting Harry sit on his other side. The rest greeted them then started eating and later plan their next big robbery in the home of a wealthy couple hosting a party they had managed to get invitations.

“Wesley Smith was robbed last night.” Nick snickered, “By a, and I quote, “Filthy prostitute and his alpha.” which has me asking, what was he doing with a prostitute late at night. I’m sure Mrs. Smith didn't appreciate that, even more when said prostitute is a male omega.” He continued then finally burst out laughing followed by the rest.

“Pretending to be a prostitute again, Lou?” Josh laughed.

“I wanted his watch, and it’s going to look great on Harry.” Louis shrugged as if all he had done was pick it up from the ground, “He should be glad we only took his money and jewelry and didn’t leave him naked in the streets. I’m sure his two inch cock would have fallen off from the cold.”

“And you managed to lure him in.” Martin, a blue eyed and blond beta commented, “Never thought he was into male omegas, what with his idiotic beliefs against them.” He shook his head in disbelief.

“He had it coming.” Elliot spoke up earning a nod from Joshua, “You should have taken everything he had on him.”

“He cried.” Harry said after he had swallowed his food and taken a drink from his orange juice.

“Completely out of topic, but are you ready for tonight?” Noah asked.

“I heard prince Henry will be attending, a special guest so that means he’ll have his belongings with him.” Steven commented, then looked at Louis, “Looks like you’re going to have to see him again.”

Louis smirked at the thought of stealing everything he had then reached for Harry’s hand when he wrapped his arm around his waist. Henry had yet to be crowned king, something that wouldn’t happen unless he was married and now there was no chance of him ever becoming king when he was still looking for Louis. Had grown obsessed over the years and last thing both Louis and Harry had heard, was that Damon had cut all ties with him after what had happened. Had led a manhunt with no success hoping to force Louis back and have Harry killed for taking what was his even though Louis had never been his in the first place. He was Harry’s and Harry was his, that was the way it had always been and would always be.

“If you’re going to do something then do it now, we have to get ready for tonight and ready to leave this city right after. We’re going to Leeds after this.” Nick interrupted them, going back to eating his lunch after they all had slept in.

“Lou?” Josh looked at Louis then at Harry with a soft smile, “We got flowers, they’re in the living room.” He said leaving Louis and Harry giving them thankful looks.

“Thank you.” Louis grabbed his hand, “We really appreciate it.”

“Finish eating so you can go, I’ll take care of everything here.” Josh told him.

Louis nodded and soon they were on their way there holding the flowers and Harry a few more white roses they had found in a flower shop. They held hands the whole way there and as soon as they entered the cemetery, Louis only held on tighter. Memories of his tiny daughter running through his mind, the way she had felt in his arms when he had held her for the first and last time. How he and Harry had to say goodbye to her too soon, their little Annie Rose never stood a chance.

When her grave came into view, Louis tightened his hold on Harry’s hand and walked faster after not being there ever since they had buried her. It had been the worst day of Louis’ life, having to stand there and watch the tiny coffin being lowered down into the ground. He had never cried the way he did that day, he knew he had failed to keep her same even though Harry had insisted he had done everything he could. It hadn’t been enough no matter how many times Harry had told him the opposite.

“My baby…” Louis murmured as soon as they were standing in front of the grave with Annie Rose Styles engraved on the cold hard stone, “My little girl.”

Harry placed the flowers on the grave careful not to cover his daughter’s name then stood by Louis letting him say what he had to say. He felt his eyes stinging with his tears and a lump in his throat just by remembering her, and hearing Louis talk to her as if she was still there with them. Louis knew when and how to hide his pain, just like he knew how to let it all out knowing he was safe doing so.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to come see you, baby. Mummy is so sorry. So so sorry.” Louis whispered, tears clouding his vision. “Are they taking good care of you, up there? Are you happy, baby girl?” Louis asked.

He stood there as if expecting her to answer him, but knew she would never do that and it broke his heart. He had spent so many months after her death drowning in his own pain, sometimes it still hurt but had learned to move on. He had done it for Harry, who already blamed himself for her death. Harry wanted to say something but didn’t know what to say, he hadn’t been as attached to her as Louis had been.

“...and daddy loves you too, love.” Louis said as he wiped his tears away, wanting to break down when Harry hugged him and kissed the side of his head. He wondered if things would have been different had they stayed in their home, but he knew they wouldn’t be together now.

“I love you, princess.” Harry spoke, his vision already crowded.

They ended up leaving when they managed to stop crying, hurting all the way back to their place at having to leave her behind again. When they got there they found the rest getting ready even though they wouldn’t be leaving for a few more hours. They made their way to the bathroom to shower, not even bothering to take separate showers when they wanted to be close. The hot water was mostly hitting Harry’s back as he held Louis close to him, comforting him as much as he could knowing how depressed he had gotten.

“One day we’ll have more...as many as you want. A whole army.” Harry kissed the top of his head, gently rubbing his naked back.

“I’m not bringing a child into this, Harry. We steal for a living, we’re nothing but thieves.” Louis pushed away from him to look him in the eyes.

“Not now, maybe a few years from now.” Harry sighed when Louis pulled away from him.

“And how am I gonna do my job when I get so big?” Louis crossed his arms over his slippery wet chest, “No alpha would want to go near me if they see me all fat. Carrying a child, they’ll know I’m bonded. And I can’t let Josh work all by himself.”

“Then you stop. I wasn’t going to let you do this for long anyway.” Harry grabbed the soap, sighing when Louis glared at him.

“And do what? Stay at home, be a stay at home mum? No. That’s not what I want.” Louis stubbornly said.

“I hate every time you go out there and let all those alphas touch you, I’m scared one day we won’t get there on time and they will hurt you or Josh.” Harry put the soap back in its place then reached for Louis, wrapping his arms around him refusing to let go when Louis squirmed in his hold.

“You’re being paranoid, Harry. Nick doesn’t say shit. He trusts Josh when it comes to him knowing how to take care of himself.” Louis looked up at his alpha, a pout forming on his lips.

“That’s Nick, this is me.” Harry pointed at himself, finally letting Louis go, watching him grab the soap.

“This is our life now, Harry.” Louis started lathering soap all over Harry’s chest, “A child does not fit in at all, it doesn’t do now and it never will.” Louis finished, looking up at Harry then pecked his lips before turning around so Harry could lather soap on his back.

“So we’re never having a baby again?” Harry asked, “That’s it? You just decided not to have anymore without telling me? What about me, my opinion? What about what I want?”

“This isn’t about you!” Louis shouted startling Harry, “This isn’t about you, dammit! You didn’t have to go through the pain of pushing a dead baby out of you.” He pushed Harry away from him then got out of the shower slamming the door open.

Harry sighed wanting to bang his head against the shower wall, or maybe turn into a puddle and go down the drain knowing he had upset Louis. He had forgotten all those days and nights Louis had spent crying over their daughter, too inconsolable for Harry to be able to do just that. Laying down on their old mattress with old blankets too thin to keep him warm, refusing to eat whenever Harry would offer him what little he could get. But those days were over now and he had no choice but to respect Louis’ decision. He walked out of the bathroom seeing Louis taking his daily suppressants but said nothing when Louis looked at him and rolled his eyes.

“You’re right.” Harry finally said, “A child will only fuck all of this up, and we’re finally doing good.” He said, the ache in his heart never leaving him. But it quickly faded when Louis smiled at him and made his way wrapping his arms around his neck and kissed him.

“I just don’t want to hurt again if something goes wrong.” Louis murmured against his lips, “I don’t want to go through the same pain, I’m sure I won’t be able to take it this time. I might go crazy, Harry.” Louis’ breath hitched, hating having to remember.

“I understand.” Harry hugged him, getting interrupted by a knock on the door before it opened an Nick walked in after Harry had motioned for him to do so.

“What’s going on?” Louis asked, still wrapped up in Harry’s arms.

“There’s a wealthy family coming from London, not to the party we’ll be attending, but just visiting. We could use a bit more money and jewelry so be ready, we’ll be leaving in two hours.” Nick said, leaving when Harry and Louis nodded.

Two and a half hours later they found themselves waiting on a roadside, hiding behind the bushes just waiting for the car to pass by so they could strike. Louis spent that time making sure his gun was fully loaded and ready to use before he moved on to Harry’s who was carefully watching the road. He looked up when he saw the car knowing he was in charge of making it stop along with Josh and Noah, Louis knew what to do, had done it thousands of times before.

He resisted the urge to touch around his left eye, where Josh had carefully applied a dark shade of makeup to make it look bruised up. Josh didn’t look any better, well, at least to people who didn’t know them. He had a bruise on his cheek and when they started walking, he couldn’t help but giggle already looking at Louis. They looked at Noah who nodded at them before harshly pushing them onto the road, right in front of the car making the driver slam on the brakes, barely stopping on time to avoid hitting them.

Louis fell on his knees letting out a fake cry of pain enough to alert any alphas around him, then got up when Josh offered him a hand only to be pushed down again by Noah. Josh tried to swing at him with his fist but was stopped by the alpha, loving how everything was turning out after many nights practicing. Louis tried to get up and lunge at him, turning to look the opposite way as he smirked when the door to the driver's side opened.

“What is going on!?” The driver shouted, his voice a little familiar to Louis but he pushed those thoughts away when Noah grabbed him and Josh by the hair making him get up.

“This is none of your business, now if you’ll excuse me, we have places to be.” Noah said as he pushed them forward.

Louis knew the others were getting ready to ambush, and he was ready to aim his gun at them when a voice stopped his actions right as he reached for his gun. He shook his head trying to concentrate when the rest came out of nowhere and aimed their guns at the car shouting for them to get out. Louis made his way to be closer to the car when he heard female screams, his heart stopping when he saw them and they saw him.

His eyes widened when he saw his own mother and sisters huddled up together in a corner of the car and his father in front of them trying to protect them. Their eyes just as wide as his watching their son and brother aiming at them, ready to kill at any moment. Time stopped as he heard Nick shouting at them to get everything they could, somehow glad that Harry was out of sight.

“Louis?” His father asked, moving closer to Louis and wincing when Martin pushed Louis behind him and aimed at him.

“No!” Louis shouted, lunging forward and making Martin lower his arm, then looked at the man in front of him, “Father…”He breathed out.

His father moved to get out of the car and that time it was Steven who aimed at him lowering it down when Louis pushed him away. Louis looked at his family one more time seeing their heartbroken expressions before Elliot was pushing him away and out of there. They ran away, never stopping when they could hear them following and Louis knew it was probably his father.

Louis couldn’t get that image out of his head, not even when Nick yelled at him for almost fucking everything up and Harry had told him to back off. He couldn’t get it out of his head as he let Harry guide him into the shower where he had to do everything for him. He couldn’t get it out as Josh covered his bond mark.

His family’s heartbroken and disappointed expressions. He couldn’t get them out of his head.

 

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
